Various control units, software interfaces, and corresponding hardware devices may serve to provide wireless connectivity for a vehicle, for example, using various vehicle-based antennas. However, the control units, other hardware, and software modules may not necessarily be able to provide reliable wireless coverage using conventional systems. In some cases, such a conventional system may have various design shortcomings that may lead to reduced data throughput, increased antenna system footprint, increased antenna cost, or the like.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and/or descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the instant disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.